


【青緑】淫魔じゃなくて、魔王だよ！

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #安倉
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	【青緑】淫魔じゃなくて、魔王だよ！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBBIUUU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/gifts), [saya_0319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/gifts).



> #奇幻、觸手、雷普、泥塑  
> #賢者💙與魔王💚
> 
> #今天开始“做”魔王（  
> #魔王完全饲育手册  
> #虽然都有魔字但人家是魔王不是淫魔
> 
> #又寫太長了🤯...
> 
> #給麻團子的濕答答黏糊糊文學😚🍰（雖然隔了🎂很久💦 HBD🎂💚
> 
> #謝謝梨梨子幫我抓錯、想主意跟陪產（？🐥🐥🐥

所見之處瀰漫著過量灰霧，茫茫一片即是伸手不見五指的程度。空中盤旋著幾隻不安好心的禿鷹，處於枯竭狀態的喉嚨不斷地發出吼叫聲，既淒厲又刺耳，令人想立刻掩蓋住耳中的狹道。鷹怪的雙目瞪得偌大如銅鈴，眼神貌似在覬覦著散發芳香的鮮美肉塊，喙嘴處持續地滴落唾水。

在牠眼皮底下的人類可沒被當作免費糧食的打算，他嘖了一聲，習慣性地將帶著海藍色的鏡片上推幾公分，啟口便開始念出艱澀難懂的詞句，每吐出一個詞語就會自動地沾黏上鷹怪的身軀，宛然對妖魔毫無作為的舉動。而禿鷹不以為意便看準了人類正在唸咒的間隙，飛越山谷並壓低身子直往目標物使出俯衝突擊，牠亮出天生鋒利無比的尖爪，不知獵捕過多少無辜的生命成為滋養鷹怪的餌食。

手無縛雞之力的矮小男人，身著寬大的賢者服飾，套在外層的法袍邊緣繡滿精緻的十字架花紋，看似與吟唱祭文的軟弱牧師並無太大差異。卻在獵妖即將張嘴咬上他的臂膀時，輕盈地一閃而過，準備奪取其獵物自由的雙爪自然也是撲了空。

連續幾回合的攻擊下竟然都對這個男人無效，不免開始懷疑他是否為實為敏捷點滿的獵戶，閃避率高得不可思議。擁有智商的高等禿鷹，龐大的身軀與強烈的壓迫感達成正比，即刻正思考著如何能有效地拿下對方的頭顱。

明明沒有張眼查看敵怪在何處，卻能接連閃躲成功，說是閃躲也不精確，對方像是落葉擺盪般的輕鬆自在，絲毫沒有將敵方放在眼裡。被激怒的禿鷹很快地變了臉色，身軀被吟唱完後發亮的經文纏繞起來，把掌心內的獵物捲曲成歪斜滑稽的角度，攥著心臟的咒語立刻就能輕易地要了原為獵食者一方的性命。

鷹怪嘶吼並掙扎著要他放開，男人卻說將我帶離迷霧後就饒了你們一命。笑容像是說著談天時的有趣話題，眼底卻沒一絲虛假之意，認知到實力差距顯著讓魔獸暫且只能乖乖臣服於對方。男子抬起雙腳乘坐上禿鷹的後背，讓身下的牲畜帶領至此行的目的地。

大抵是太久沒有人造訪此地，守門的使魔弱得不可思議，用上若干魔力就能將其擊敗。疏於防備的程度令人懷疑通緝海報上警言的可靠性，還標註上最高層級的獵捕等級，賞金自然是高得嚇人。幻想著討罰後便能拿到大量金幣供揮霍，而魯莽來的人類應該不少，但也不至於無法進到魔王城內吧。他不解的情緒滿溢腦中，一面拿出鑲著坦桑石的法杖輕擊著擁有玫麗花紋的石塊門板。

接連擊打的動作想確認是否有隱藏機關存在，但敲擊的動作卻引來埋伏已久的魔怪群，憑空從眼前現身，其中也包含著稀有的三頭犬。男人兩眼泛光，開心地迎戰隊伍，經歷幾波回合的戰鬥後，結尾便是將大名鼎鼎的克伯洛斯收納進使魔面板中，完全無視了狩獵準則之一，便是剷除所有作惡的魔怪為精神。

妥善處理好新的夥伴，剩下便是攻略完這座城堡，他在撿拾掉落物時碰巧發現了一把巨大鑰匙，巨石門上的隱秘凹槽受到鑰匙的吸引，因而發散著碧綠光芒，男人毫不遲疑地放入手中物品，接著塵封許久的門扉緩慢且沉重地敞開。

🧶🧶🧶

被揚起的塵沙嗆紅了眼，安田拿出隨身攜帶的手帕抹乾臉面。他為了打起精神，施了一個簡單的清醒咒當作附加狀態。經歷最後一關的守門犬之後，接著應該是面對城堡的主人了。

安田到現在才突然湧起些微的緊張感，魔王的傳聞從小便聽了不少，各種可怕駭人聽聞的故事都略知一二，想必魔王本人也是長得面目可憎，有著能將活人生吃的手段，可能還得定期獵捕無辜人民。傳聞似真似假，又難免被闡述者加油添醋。連長輩們每次描述的容貌、個性與事蹟都相差甚遠，肯定也沒人見過魔王的廬山真面目吧。

他在腦中胡亂地思考，冒出幾個雜亂無章的思考泡泡，又噗的一聲破碎。安田天生樂觀的個性，卻是難得一見地忐忑不安，心室跳動的頻率明顯比往常還快上幾拍，他就像即將見到心儀的對象一樣的惴惴不安起來。

長寬過甚的廳堂，使安田在走廊上前進了一陣子，沿著腳底下鋪墊的華麗絨布毯行走，終於來到挑高不知道幾層的王座面前，安田必須將頭部的角度，抬到連結線最高點才能夠看清楚，可上方的王座卻沒人出來迎接他這位不請自來的客人。

安田略顯失望地將手杖打轉了好幾圈，正盤算著城裡主人不在，那是不是該回據點休息，連吟唱傳送門的咒語都準備好了。抬眼卻看到王座的方向浮現一縷人影的形狀，漆黑如墨的煙霧瀰漫至安田的週遭。墨煙的中心燻出大群蝙蝠，等蝠群飛離後，遺留下的人影想必就是魔王了。

安田透過鏡片上下打量著魔王，還是應該稱為魔女？與他既定的印象差別太多，除了頭上巨大的山羊角跟反派角色都要有的寬大披風，身著的服飾卻一反常態的清涼。

黑呂色的皮質布料剪裁成小小一片，乍看之下還有些微遮掩作用，彼此間透過細繩連結起來，堪堪將敏感的三點部位掩蓋上。王者袒露大量肌膚，逼近年輕貌美的女性才擁有的嫵媚感，加上長年累月地待在城裡，基本沒曝曬過毒辣陽光。肌膚與衣著的色系基本等於對角線的對比，讓他在火燭的昏黃燈下，甚至可以用上露白如雪的形容詞。

魔王過於隨性的坐姿，讓安田甚至能窺探到雙腿根部的拉鏈，下身是極度貼合身材的皮質面料，前方的突起部位，恰可妥妥地證明了他的性別為生物學上的雄性。王者被看得率先不自在起來，一抬手便將披風蓋上身軀，可露出腳下踩的高跟，卻為藏匿不住的性感撩人。

若除去惡魔的山羊角象徵，對方的臉龐很明顯是在人間界容易受到討喜的類型，當然也是安田喜歡的。對方雌雄難辨的中性容貌，明顯跟自己稜角分明的男性輪廓不同，男性王者的滑順線條，隱約地透出一絲媚態與女性的細膩，達到一個完美的平衡點。

大倉被無理人類盯得像芒刺在背的彆扭，都忘了生氣自己圈養已久的獵犬被收服一事。他邊裝作不在意的模樣，撐起臉龐靠在王座的扶手椅上，想展現該有的王者風範。許久未曾有人類闖入至此，喉嚨吞嚥了幾口唾液，潤滑之後才能好好地說話。大倉還在腦中構思著開場白，卻被人類給一口打斷。

“你叫什麼名字？” 

反倒是大倉忠義愣了愣，怎麼會一開始就問這個問題，通常都是二話不說直接進入戰鬥的情節吧，來者肯定也是為了高額賞金想來奪取他的性命，雖然從未有人成功。

“...知道這個做什麼？” 顯然大倉並無回答的意思，他嗤笑地皺起細長眉宇。

賢者大人想了想，不好意思地拍拍自己的腦袋，“哦，忘了說我叫安田章大。” 居然以為魔王是因為禮貌的問題而不願給予答案，畢竟社會的禮節還是必須注重，問他人名字前需先說出自己的嘛。

🐙🐙🐙

世間普遍認為是低等脆弱的魔物，不斷地透過纖細觸手表達著愉悅，滲人的碧綠色散發出像是參混著罌粟成分的催眠性氣體。魔怪的手臂內側浮出吸盤般的形狀，能夠緊緊地貼合目標物。牠將敵人捆得緊實，一旦誤入藤蔓織成的陷阱內，越是掙扎便越是深陷其中。

依照魔王的實力來推斷，應不至於會被等級相差過多的魔物給制服才是，這景象似乎在宣告著魔王的敗北已成定局。

安田先是使出他獨自鑽研的古怪黑魔法，讓魔王附加上一層混亂狀態，令對方的強力攻擊接二連三地失手，在魔力槽所剩無幾的情況下，又疊上加移動速度大幅度減緩，轉眼間大倉便被他喚出的魔物給剝奪了自由。

貼心的觸手魔怪將大倉捆綁成對待戰俘的大字型，四肢皆無法撼動分毫，原本就鮮少活動身體的他，自然也沒有足夠力氣能掙脫開來。噁心至極的觸感貼上肌膚皮表，柔軟黏糊的觸手持續分泌著帶有麻痺效果的汁液。

王者還試圖把魔力攥積在手中，卻因為被制伏的姿勢而無法如願。宛如被迫投降敵軍的敗者，衍生的屈辱感淹沒大倉的思緒，他怒不可遏的模樣在安田眼裡卻可愛非常。

安田自認為並非好色之徒，可眼前名為魔王的生物，有著一副極度吸引人的皮囊，氣得通紅的小巧臉龐散發著高熱蔓延到耳根，薄厚纖勻的耳垂吊掛著精細雕琢的呂色鑽石，襯的他輪廓泛白透光，皮膜上方的細胞因緊張而滲出綿薄細汗。

理智尚未遭到侵蝕，四處橫轉的眼球想尋求一個解套方法。面前的人類還沒展露殺意，卻靜靜地欣賞著魔王掙扎的模樣，儼如面對螻蟻般的從容自在，卻令大倉更加地惱怒。

像是舞女一樣暴露的衣衫給了對方過量便利，不必融化阻礙物質便能輕而易舉地達到目的。大倉的四肢被吸盤上細小管針鑽入，血管內被流竄進魔物分泌的不明液體，他甚至可以感知到物質在脈搏內輸送的異樣幻覺。

"如何？現在能告訴我了嗎？" 勇闖魔王城的勇士大人倒是更像以欺凌為樂的反派方，緊咬著對方的弱點不放。他揚起一半的嘴角好心地提醒敗者，前傾的齒間散發出刺眼的雪白。

"...做夢。” 魔王幾乎是咬牙切齒地吐出幾個音節，不願服輸的情緒寫在他的眉目。明明連掙扎的氣力都消失了大半，約莫是剛才被打入詭譎液體的效果，從手腳的末梢發軟便開始逐漸麻痺。

大倉並不愚笨，他八成能猜到賢者真正的意圖，不外乎是想奪取對魔物至關重要的姓名後，順理成章地將他收為使魔所用。堂堂一名強大的王者怎麼能屈膝於人類之下，那還不如痛快的滅殺他的性命。

“......好吧，那我等你改變心意，去散散步回來再問你一次。”

“阿，小Q有點調皮搗蛋，那就麻煩魔王大人陪牠玩玩嘍。” 

安田挑起一邊眉頭邊用手指著魔王身後的觸手魔怪，顯然沒要現在就逼迫對方的意思， 還給了魔王充足的時間可以慢慢思考。小個子賢者乾脆地揮手道別，就像要去附近遛新收養的寵物狗一樣的輕鬆，身影隨即消匿在可見範圍。

纏著王者的魔怪並無口齒可以出表達意見，但透過纖長的手部能體會到對方的喜悅，牠正不斷地使力將獵物纏得更緊密，將魔王的肌膚勒出輕微紅痕。因為緊張而散發汗液的身軀卻香甜的不可思議，帶給魔物足夠解渴的滋潤。如同居於乾燥沙漠中的唯一綠洲，讓湊巧路過旅人掠奪著生存必要的水源。

面對低等的魔怪根本不足以令魔王害怕才是，可眼下看似無意識的生物除了將他纏得結實，遺留的幾縷殘絲開始觸碰著四肢以外的部位。帶有透明度的螢光綠隱約透出底下的肌膚色塊，不安份的觸手隨意地將魔王原先就殘存不多的布料給扯開，胸前沾黏上冰涼冷意，促使大倉的肌膚泛起一層異樣感，連毛孔上的細小絨毛都豎得直挺挺地警戒著敵人。

敏感尖端接連地被觸手擦過，像是在試探著大倉的反應。根本沒辦法使出擅長的招式來制止魔怪，反倒讓安田圈養的小Ｑ更加地過分，細小手部捏起乳尖，先是在大倉天生較迷你的紅暈處輕盈地畫起圓圈，然後一邊用上表面附著的吸盤，如情侶間的撫慰舉動，便開始輕輕地吮吸起來。

＂ぁ、やぁ！？快點、放開阿...！.....別碰那邊、你這個噁心的魔怪！”

雙手宛如被禁錮在牢籠內的堅固鐵銬，既掙脫不了分毫也無法閃躲，再加上被施打帶有麻痺效果的體液，已溶入一半至血球中。大倉忍受著魔怪無理至極的舉止，額面上鋪滿汗液更加劇地分泌，緊咬的牙關被胸脯上的快意融化，漸漸地止不住咬合，哽咽在喉部的喘聲因而有了出口。

"ぁ、っ、ん...あん、ぃ、いや...っ、ん、ぁ...” 

雙乳頂端被玩弄得堅挺，葡萄果肉的嫣紅色塗抹在尖部，膚上汗液不堪負荷重量，下滑至魔王敞開的胸前，比任何果實都更加鮮甜的乳粒，打上點綴的水珠，處於可供觀賞食用的成熟期。

在大倉身為魔王漫長的生命中從未經歷名為愛撫的舉動，他的生澀感透過肌膚反應傳遞給魔怪，被貼上色字標籤的觸手就像被鼓舞一般，聽不進任何制止命令。

雪白糕點上鑲嵌著兩粒紅莓，細胞湧出生理上的快感，舒服二字還尚未理解其字義，大倉被迫用肉體學習著魔王學並無教授的生理知識。

觸手怪帶給大倉巨浪般的快感，電流毫無規律地在體內四處飄竄，最後尋找到理想地點，並依序地匯聚至此處。雙腿根處的胯部被連帶著輕顫不已，埋在皮布裡頭的性器正漸漸地發燙，大倉只能不斷地磨蹭底褲來緩解這陌生的滋味。

善解人意的小Q將觸手出借給魔王，根根細小的觸手宛如人手一樣的靈活精巧，立刻找到皮革布料上頭的拉鏈，密合銀鏈被拆散開來。深藏在內的粉紅肉塊，明顯已經讓血液堆積至此，直挺的性器頂端還殘留著剛剛沾在底褲上頭的黏稠，呈現漂亮可口的胭脂色澤。

“うそ、やめろ、ぁ...ん、っ...” 

接著鑽入魔王並無過多毛髮的部位，由上到下輕緩地撫摸，纏在根部的觸手連下方的囊袋都不放過，像要抹開上頭的皺褶，卻讓裏頭加速了分泌白濁的速度。細小的裂縫冒出源源不斷的前液，恰巧給予了觸手足夠的潤滑，表皮被摩擦得通紅，觸手怪果斷地將大倉的性器纏繞起來，碾壓而來的快感在他糊成果漿的腦子內旋轉，整個人暈呼呼地分不清現實，失去感官細胞的四肢，全都集中到下腹，火苗不減反增地燃燒他的理智。

本王的身軀豈是魔物能隨意觸碰，即使是他自己也未嘗如此撫慰，下流至極的魔物就該被雷劈成碎屑，可目前的狀態只能用上屈辱來形容。

糟糕、實在是太糟糕了，區區一個低階魔怪，竟然使用這種卑劣的手段來擊敗他，就算是咬碎了牙關也不願吐出求饒，立刻就想效仿煉獄中的犯人咬舌自盡，又害怕疼痛而放棄。

“...ぅ、ひゃ、っ！...んぅ、はっ、ん......待って、おしっこ、ぁ...” 

生來排泄用的器官被輕挑地捉弄，與以往舒緩尿道的感覺有些相似又參雜著陌生，大倉扭捏地夾起富有肉感的大腿，但並沒有太多阻隔的效果。反倒是緊繃的肉體讓小Q察覺，更惡劣地加速撫弄男根，而輸精管已經準備要輸送新鮮的濁白。

"...不行、要尿出來了！、はぁ、あぁーー！” 

被迫在大殿內進行排泄的羞恥心佔據腦內，關於性事十分缺乏知識與經驗的他，根本分不清楚排泄與射精兩者的差異。大倉的臉頰羞紅成彷彿是在春季裡盛開的桃花，氣息短促地在他口鼻間交換，軟骨至垂吊著飾品的耳垂通紅發燙，華麗耳飾隨著抵抗而發出叮叮的細碎聲響。

緊接著大倉眼前發白，身體僵直不過一瞬，從管道內湧出的精液便形成一道完美的弧線，濃稠又滾燙的東西悉數地落至絨毛地毯上，剩下經不住地心引力的驅使，將他自己的大腿間糊成一片狼藉。

"はっ、ん、っ...はぁ...” 剛剛釋放初精後的大倉還緩不過氣息，發洩過濁精的部位明顯呈現疲軟狀態，其主人也是疲憊不堪的臉面。但魔物還不願放過他的樣子，觸手沾著精液又將性器纏起，胸點像勃起一樣挺立在空氣中。

大倉一臉茫然地不知所措，體內的火種又被喚醒，過度摩擦讓他下體生疼，但與理智相反的肉柱又貪圖愉快，立刻就充血復活。身為魔種族自然是戒律較人類所弱上不少，宛如沉溺在情事為生的夢魔，魔王無非是想保全尊嚴，立刻就打算了結自己。

被賦予重大責任的小Q，若捕捉到的魔王要是怎麼了，牠肯定也無法在安田手下苟活，好一點的情況是被封印到不知哪裡的幽暗地洞永不得翻身，往最壞的方向打算，大概會被裹起麵皮做成什麼燒的食物吃掉。

觸手沿著口唾軌跡一路上滑，鑽入大倉想咬合的齒間，下顎骨敵不過魔怪的傲執，又再次狼狽地敗陣下來。迫使長舌與觸手親密無間地交融，大倉用來進食的嘴塞入透明的細手，口腔上緣的弱點被揉捻，他無法抑制地溢出粘稠。透膚的觸手並不阻礙視線，往裡頭甚至能窺探到嘴內色情無比的情況。

🥕🥕🥕

賢者悠閒地在城堡內晃了一大圈，該搜括的寶箱都被一一撬開過。他順著原路走回大廳，推開門扉發出吱呀一聲，安田也不害怕獵物逃走，便從容不迫地走到魔王面前。

“欸ーー好像玩得很開心嘛？...魔王大人的痕跡到處都是呢......” 

安田刻意地挖苦對方，他眨了眨眼顯露出一絲遺憾，好像被玩伴排擠在外的失落，但眼底蘊含的戲謔之意並沒有妥善掩藏。

“...你這傢伙、快點讓牠放開...” 大倉一口吐出魔物的觸手，見到始作俑者的回歸，便氣極敗壞地要求安田。身上的痕跡還沒能遮掩，裸露的部分剛好給對方看個夠，根本等同於全身赤裸狀態，還更勝一籌的羞恥，衣物零散地掛在身上，拉鍊大幅度敞開，與被凌虐的處女別無二致。上方雙乳玩弄得又挺又脹，暈染上春季初開的粉嫩櫻紅，而下方更是香豔無比的模樣。

四散的體液加上觸手怪分泌出的黏滑膏體，白皙肉體彷彿被裹上一層透光的甜膩糖糊。大倉不死心地嘗試想掙脫開來，可肢幹基本處於麻痺狀態，經過釋放有稍微退去一些效果，還遠不夠擺脫噁心的色鬼魔怪。

“可以，但我還不知道魔王大人的本名，怎麼能輕易答應你的要求呢..."

"......"

"沒拿出點誠意，這樁交易豈不是有點不公平？" 安田的小腦袋歪了些角度，裝作天真無邪的模樣，藏在鏡片後的眼神卻藏著令人猜不透的笑意，眼角皺起如魚尾的可愛紋路，把臉頰靠在手杖上緣衡量著利弊。

"...告訴我也無妨吧？又不會要了你的命。 " 

嘴裡還在客客氣氣地詢問著魔王，安田卻不阻止小Q的行徑，當起了不稱職的主人，放任飼養的寵物調皮搗蛋。畢竟著急的也不是他本人，有的是時間跟耐性可以說服固執的臭脾氣魔王。況且眼前的景象難得一見嘛，不好好地仔細欣賞不就白白浪費了一次機會，平常冷豔靜默的美人被逼得無法自制的情況，遠比他遊歷閱覽過的景色都更加迷人。

一股冰涼冷意貼上難以啟齒的部位，後方原本用來排泄的地方被觸碰輕按，大倉不可置信地瞪圓雙目，懼怕之意顯而易見。後口處的肌膚被溫柔地磨蹭，像是在為了後續的入侵做足準備。

豐腴的臀部胡亂地扭動，看在他人眼裡就像在欲擒故縱。純如白紙的貞潔部位若是小Q搶先了又不是滋味，安田還在猶豫著是否讓牠停下。

若是如先前那般的撫慰程度，以魔王理解的性事上來說可以稱為激烈二字，那換到底下的私密處再次上演的話...。

大倉焦急地眼角開始泛紅出水，在腦裡排演著接下來的預測，卻怎麼也做不好心裡準備，生理上的抗拒使他頭皮發麻。身為王者的尊嚴跟駭人的體驗放在天秤上衡量，他還是咬牙切齒地選取了投降。

“...大倉、...大倉忠義。夠了吧，快點停下！” 把音節含在嘴內，還緊張地吞了口水，他受夠變態觸手的行為，只得答應安田提出的條件。

“欸ーー不是騙我的吧？” 

以智力為賣點的賢者大人並沒有輕率地全盤接受，他提出質疑的語句，聽在魔王耳裡是百般地刺耳鑽心。金屬的冰冷觸感接觸上大倉的顎骨，安田將角度其提高一些，好看清楚魔王快要哭出來的鹿眼。

沒想到說出了真名卻還被質疑說謊，大倉眼眶打轉著淚水，晶瑩剔透如白雪似的純淨，既委屈又生氣的情緒在腦中膨脹，身體都被看光了還不能放過，應為正直性格的勇者卻遠比惡魔更加的可恨。

手杖頂端的海藍寶石並沒有發亮，看來魔王比他想像都還要來的乖巧聽話，並沒有耍小心思說謊。手裡的名貴寶物若是探測到謊言或虛假之物，便會散發微弱光芒，只能判斷有與沒有兩個答案卻已足夠。

纏著身軀的魔獸逐漸變得透明，力道隨著程度成正比地減少，名為小Q的變態觸手終於完全消失，在空氣中好像可以感覺到牠的不滿，直到完全被收納至安田的使魔面板裡，活躍了一大段時間的小Q其狀態隨即變成待命中。

僵硬的四肢重新獲得自由，失去牽制住的力道，使大倉一屁股跌坐在地毯上，絨布還沾染著他自己射出的濁液，在大紅色塊間特別地顯眼。他狼狽不堪地想要將衣衫穿戴整齊，卻發現腳下的異常狀況。

踩踏的地板上逐漸浮出層層光暈，炫彩奪目的線條與現在的情況十分不相襯，一圈又一圈的繁雜圖樣，刻畫在絨毯布料的上頭，等到他認出來是什麼咒語的時候，卻是為時已晚。

教養良好的魔王此刻不免想咒罵安田，明明身為勇者卻狡猾到不可置信的地步。全身而退是不可能的了，光芒覆蓋住大倉的軀體，從體內湧現出安田特有的魔力，暖陽下的海水透著陽光能容納一切寬厚且深不可測，魔王驚愕於賢者的能耐。

“好疼。” 

由於安田早施了啞聲術，讓他在吟唱咒語的時候能夠不發出聲音，捕捉使魔的招式消耗了不少能量格，被迫加入安田與他的快樂小夥伴的大倉，正因為施咒代價而喊痛，纖細的長脖側邊長出一顆記號，純黑色六芒星像拿刀刻在肌膚上，隨機產生的位置並非安田所能控制。魔王還是應該被稱作安田的使魔，小臉皺巴巴地忍受著傷痕帶來的不適。

使魔面板飄浮在安田面前，列表往後加了一條大倉忠義的名字，滿足了飼養願望，什麼SS級狩獵任務拋在腦後，完全忘得一乾二淨。

“還好嗎？是不是很難受？” 安田看著新任使魔的狀況不免想安慰他幾句。

回答問題的是已經抽抽搭搭不成聲的音節，從未有過的體驗讓大倉極度不適，軟糯詞句依稀可以辨認出其含義：“...真的好疼，快想想辦法阿...” 雖然他本人沒有要示弱之意，在安田耳裡卻是如嬌柔女孩般的嬌嗔。

捂著疼痛處的肌膚越發地灼熱，安田的魔力透過契約結締，像水閘門被開啟而持續地在大倉體內湧出，與自身原有的黑暗屬性能量正在磨合，兩股勢力在體內交織。

袒露大片空白的粉膚又浮現汗液，融合的過程並沒有僵持太久，取而代之的是契合後成長的能量，在下腹處產生奇異暖流，方才被玩弄的性器正一點點地抬起頭來。

身為飼主卻也沒好受到哪裡，同樣的感覺在安田體內共享，寬鬆的職業賢者服飾被頂出一個弧度。

🔮🔮🔮

寢室內充滿各種大小不一的粉紅泡沫，天花板上的燈火晃得刺眼，他動動指尖讓燈光調至昏黃，卻是讓曖昧氛圍不減反增。與日常的擺設並無區隔，沉穩深色系的寢具歸放在原處，身下躺的大床足夠容納不少人，床緣杵著四根柱木，吊掛起暗紅色系的長布，質感近似天然動物皮毛。

破壞著景色調性便是闖入至此的來者，一襲純白寬袍與房內擺設毫不搭調。長年處於幽暗陰涼的地帶，依靠周圍岩牆裝飾的火燭來平衡，此刻加成上空氣中溫度的情緒，從仰面躺平的人影間傳出。

原本一度平息的魔力融合又屢次出現，濕黏汗水不斷落至被毯上。以往並非無打下契約在魔族身上的經驗，但一正一邪衝突的屬性加上大倉身為王者的身份，急需取得一個能量平衡。安田不由得想到以前在舊書店翻閱到的古怪書籍，聽說肉體上的交合能輕易達到完美融合，還備註說魔族且為身份特殊的人型怪，就特別試用這種方式。

先前因為著急而穿得歪斜的布料，被不屬於自己的手指勾開，帶有一絲從容不迫的意思，明明安田也難受得緊，額汗低垂便落至鏡片，將阻礙物扔在一旁，露出如雄性在狩獵時的神情。

大倉生來即是做空降王者的身份，自然不知曉魔力衝突的辦法，聰慧的賢者說想到了好辦法，卻是一把將他帶上寢床。

羞恥心溢滿大倉全身，潔白如玉的肌理帶給安田極佳的手感，骨節分明的手指尖從額下撫至腹部處，上頭覆蓋的皮質布料已經被他自己蹭得滑落些許，隱約可見裡頭漂亮羞澀的器官。

安田並沒有拆開自己的外袍，反倒是先將使魔身上的阻礙解除，他拉開勃起部位的拉鏈，一拉至底後便完全敞開，即使大倉還想抵抗主人的作為，但雙腿被摺疊成淫蕩的角度，體內因兩團魔力互相衝撞而導致四肢綿軟，使不上力氣來制止。看似極少使用的性器，具備著勾人視線的天份，色素淡櫻如幼嫩桃花，毛髮稀疏淒涼，僅存細小透明短毛黏附在上，糖球般的囊袋與後方恥部形成一幅美景。

“不准看！你靠那麼近、要幹嘛！...ひゃ！？...ぅ、...”

身上最私密的部位被迫展示在他人眼裡，後口已經是濕淋淋的誘人狀態，緊緊密合的粉穴周圍繞著一圈害羞的薄紅。安田將魔王的一腿放在肩上，手指直接不客氣地捅了進去。

“あ、...い、っ痛い...やぁ、抜いてっ...はっ、ん、ぅ...”

從未有人入侵過的地帶，腸肉推擠著安田的指頭，含水充足的內壁給了入侵者方便，輕而易舉地摸到內側的綿軟肉塊，手指還在尋找大倉的觸感，便試探性地朝著魔王自身也不明白的敏感點戳揉起來。

“ぅ、そこ、ほんとにっ、むりぃ...やめてぇ...ぁ、やだぁッ、んん...”

顧不得肉口已經被玩弄而分泌出透明粘稠的狀態，大倉使力地抓緊了安田的手，想讓他別再深入地觸碰那側，只要那塊肉被撫上內側便會湧起之前想射精的感覺，雖然他不久前才搞清楚兩種不同排泄間的差異。

“放開手，除非你想要小Q再出來一次？” 

“......”

“......懂了就乖乖把手放好。”

對上的眼神實在無法當作在開玩笑，安田肯定會不顧場合直接喊了小Q出來，然後飼養變態寵物的主人自然是更勝一籌的變態，他在腦中模擬起自己的下場。大倉著急地搖頭表達不願意，手上的力道直接被抽離，如初經性事的處子將兩手僵硬地擺放在旁。

“う、ん...はん、っ...”

柔軟濕熱的腔內打得安田的手指上覆蓋一層淫液，他見大倉適應之後便依序放入手指，見魔王倔強地咬起上下嘴唇，想避免更多的喘息染上嬌媚的音符的模樣，他便想看看對方還能忍受多久。

三指一併抽出，大倉才放下戒心沒多久，穴口卻貼上更加粗硬的東西，就像不久前被觸手玩弄到脹大的肉莖一樣，但安田的明顯加倍的亢奮，紫紅色嚇得他下意識吞了口水。魔族顯然對即將到來的體驗而興奮起來，雖然使用的藉口應會是為了解決魔力衝突的問題。

“大倉、乖乖放鬆，要進去了一ー” 貼心的主人提醒身下的使魔做好準備，他握著脹痛已久的肉莖，進到夢寐以求的肉穴裡頭，擴張的幅度遠比實際情況更加不夠，安田低估了自己現在因為魔力而興奮起來的狀態，突破穴口的阻礙後，腸道的肉壁像在排斥他的進入。

“やぁ！ひぃッ、ま、ッて、...おしっこ、ぅ、...で、ちゃう...” 大倉又反射性地將腿夾起，卻阻止不了底下即將噴發的情形，他的肉穴才剛被入侵，安田的粗壯莖部，頂到了方才不斷用手指撫慰的肉塊，前方勃起的肉柱像接受到指令一般，噗嚕嚕地射滿他自己豐滿的大腿間。

“ぁ、あッ...ゃ、...ぉ、く......おく、だめって、...ひぃッ、っ...”

腿根像沾滿糕點上的奶油，襯托出恥部淫靡的情況。安田並沒有憐憫之心，不顧大倉才剛釋放，抓緊了因為射精而放鬆下來的機會，便將他的腿間再次打開，一舉進到深處，彷彿要親吻到子宮口的程度，強烈的快意讓大倉的東西很快地又硬了起來。

燥熱的軀體急需降溫，安田終於將賢者的裝束解開，露出平時因冒險而鍛鍊有佳的身材，層層結實肌肉從可見之處的肩膀至腹部一律覆蓋，與一般認為的貧弱賢者不同，他基於興趣使然什麼招式都學習一二，只是碰巧魔咒方面的造詣略勝一籌，便轉職成賢者這條道路。

就像現在，安田從帶上床的一刻便想使出他從未使用過的咒語，已經完全鬆開的牙關，他把指腹伸到大倉的口內，因魔王天生兩側長著駭人的尖牙，雖然在安田眼裡十分可愛，指頭像測試其尖銳的硬度，不意外地割破了皮膚，刻意地讓大倉沾染上他的血液，口唾含著主人的新鮮血漿吸收至體內。

接著把指頭上不停湧出的紅血刻畫在大倉的腹部，往恥部靠近，大概跟女人的子宮器官一樣的位置。滿足了必備的條件，趁大倉還搞不清楚狀況的時候便施了一個紋路至此，光芒覆蓋在施咒的區塊，並沒有太多疼痛，等紋路暗下來後便能清楚看到圖樣。

“ひぃッ、いたぃ...你這傢伙、又給我施了...什麼咒語...” 因察覺到不對勁的大倉在喘息之餘，惡狠狠地瞪視在又搞鬼的安田主人，淚水滴搭打濕他生來精緻的五官與小巧的臉頰，眉頭倔強地蹙起，眼裡波光粼粼的模樣卻是不減反增的可憐兮兮。

“你等下就知道了ーー” 拋回一個模糊的回答，安田抬起大倉疲軟的身軀交換了位置，還埋在肉穴內的莖幹直接轉了一圈，呈現使魔騎乘著主人的姿勢，並將主控權交給魔王。

“やぁ♡、あ、あっ...”

“來、試著自己動動看。” 安田哄著不聽話的使魔，換起了稱職主人的身份，他拍拍大倉肉嫩的豐臀，後續的交合必須讓魔王也自己學著侍奉。

“竟敢要求魔王做這種事...”

才剛馴服的魔王當然沒有這麼聽話，安田隱忍著魔力衝擊，兩人僵持了一會，安田仗著他衝擊的幅度較小還能忍受，大倉只好乖乖照做。曲起的腿部穿著黑色長筒高跟，他光是直起身子便累得委屈，現在又要自己把屁股挪動起來，大倉小心翼翼地抬起臀部，只敢拉開幾公分的幅度，再次慢慢坐上肉柱。

安田就像著迷在欣賞景色不願離去的旅人，將魔王的姿態印在腦海裡，因為平衡而顫巍巍地保持著姿勢，屈辱還是舒服地哭紅漂亮的深邃鹿眼，眼珠如焦糖果球的閃爍，頭上的羊角襯托他臉頰嬌小，腿間滿是大倉擅自釋放的精液，臀肉輕撫過安田的部位帶來搔癢的恥意，背上的惡魔翅膀敞開便顫動不止，大概是威嚇舉動。近如欺凌的變態命令使大倉盤算著等下結束如何殺了對方，可屁股擺動的頻率卻逐漸快了起來。

“嗯嗯，很不錯。就是有點不夠呢ー？” 安田像是示範著不足之處的親切前輩，堅硬無比的肉莖由下往上地戳刺，含水的小嘴被擠出充沛汁液，弄髒交媾的部位，肉體發出啪啪作響的碰撞聲。

“んー...う、ゃ、あッ、あ♡、待って♡、おなか♡…きもちいぃ♡、やぁ、めて♡、いやゃ♡♡” 喪失主導權地位的魔王，被動地接受主人給予的快樂，層層薄汗將純白稚嫩的肉體包覆，底下肉莖隨著擺盪而搖晃起來。

賢者粗大的肉刃持續在先前還是處女的小穴內進出，每個抽插的幅度都親吻到腔內頂端，扯開兩側薄膜便能欣賞到裡頭羞紅的肉壁。

不久前打上的紋路，即使在昏黃的燭光下也是清晰可見，彷彿最高傑作的藝術作品，細緻的圖樣是一枚愛心，兩旁刻著包覆的藤蔓花紋，像在保護中央的地帶，乍看之下與子宮如此相似的淫紋。

托起大倉搖搖欲墜的肉臀，安田進行最後的衝刺，從根部一舉插到穴內深處，柔軟頭部啾啾地擠壓著大倉的宮口，發出與魔王平常威嚴的低沉完全相反的嬌媚音符，安田愉悅地欺負此刻顯得特別弱小無助的大倉。

“あ、きもちー、ぅ♡...ひゃ♡、...ぁ♡♡、もぅ♡、いちゃう♡♡、く、あ♡あ♡、やぁ♡、いっちゃうからぁーー♡♡♡” 

一陣濕熱的感覺在下腹擴散開來，滾燙的精液餵給了魔王貪婪的子宮，原本還空心的愛心花紋，隨著注射的程度漸漸地填滿紋路，成為瑰麗華美的魅魔標誌，性交的情況完整滿足了飢餓的淫紋。

安田看著大倉嫣紅的肉穴，差點又想結合一次，可惜魔王氣息奄奄，輕放下對方的身體，拔出已經稍稍疲軟的東西，缺失了塞子的肉口爭相地湧出濁白，在深色床單上特別地顯眼淫穢。

兩人原先魔力的衝突被撫平，融成一股新鮮的勢力，現在光與暗的魔法能夠和平共處。

🍒🍒🍒

“大倉？不出來吃飯嗎？” 安田輕聲細語地詢問道。

面板上的狀態反映著各別使魔的狀態，連情緒都能準確地連動更新，安田一一釋放出他所圈養的寵物們，準備好他們愛吃的飼料，使魔們受盡寵愛，都非常喜愛溫柔可靠的主人。

就只有大倉還鬧著彆扭，情緒欄位上呈現怒意的紅色，安田盤算該如何讓他乖乖地進食，淫紋的滿足條已經降至最低，正一閃爍刺眼的螢光提示著主人的責任。

安田大概可以猜到他嗔怒的理由，剛剛進到城裡的時候，還將大倉帶在身旁，穿著安田買給他的寬長法袍，素黑的低調色系，腰上繫著皮帶，安田讓他拉低帽緣遮掩住臉面，等下要抵達的冒險者酒吧並不適合攜帶上魔物，更何況他的原始身份還是貼在懸賞單上的魔王。

一進到酒吧內，都是各式各樣的冒險勇者，他們談笑間交換的情報有時卻是救命的稻草，或是可以進行各取所需的買賣，安田當然是熟面孔了，不免有許多人前來攀談。大概是美女獵人的胸脯靠得過近，甜膩的香味鑽入鼻腔，安田一副來者不拒的模樣，還將手掌放在對方的腰間，完全忘了大倉的存在，直到懷裡美女感受到冰冷視線。

等安田接完任務一出酒吧大門，大倉便自願回到使魔面板內，然後就不出來了，實在讓安田頭疼起來，要是不趕快補充能量，魔王會不會乾枯而死阿，好不容易才抓到的呢。

將使魔收回成待命狀態，安田行使出主人的強制指令，不喚還好，一喚便看到大倉捂著下腹淫紋的位置處，法袍已經被扯散，歪扭地掛在身上，裡頭暴露的魔王服飾雖然還好好穿著，但下體不斷流出香甜的淫水。

魔王大人還明顯地不悅，明明眼角都泛出稚紅，倔強地不願讓主人餵食。安田捂上腰腹便一陣酸軟，大倉寧願自己掌控主導權地位，淫紋促使他下體蹭上對方的東西，在安田說著魔王果然不好飼養的時候，把他嬌嫩小巧並帶有輕喘的嘴唇覆上，學不會交換氣息力道的結果，便是把主人的口唾染指上苦澀的鐵鏽味。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡按一下愛心哦🥺🍰  
> 生產飯飯需要大家支持🐥


End file.
